


Sleeping with the enemy

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex, armitage hux smut, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You work for the medical team. One night you have to take care of Kylo. It goes into the very sexual way. But will Kylo turn out to be as nice as he wants you to think?





	1. Your "lucky" day

“Get me someone!” Kylo yelled loudly slowly entering his spaceship.  
He was barely walking.  
Clothes on his side were torn, revealing a nasty wound that was bleeding heavily, just like a wound on his face. It didn’t take long before Kylo fell on the ground. 

You were a member of the medical crew, so you were first by Kylo’s side.

 

“Master! Master! What has happened?!” You mumbled kneeling next to him. “Doctor! I need a doctor here, now!”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions!”  
He growled at you. Medical team quickly took him away to take care of his wounds.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After an hour one of medics walked to you. “It’s your lucky day, little one.” He said.

 

It was something normal here, Kylo took you in a few months ago and everyone was mocking you.

 

You frowned a bit.  
“My lucky day? Why? What does he want?” You asked full of hesitation.

 

“Nothing?” Man shrugged. “You are just gonna take care of you "Master”. We don’t have time for this.“ He explained.

 

The truth was, that no one from medical team wanted to take care of Kylo, so they decided to throw it onto your shoulders.

 

You felt a mix of happiness and hesitation, but you followed Kylo’s order, and you went to medical part of the ship.

 

"Master. You called me.”

 

You bowed head a bit being as polite as you could. “How can I serve you, Master?”

 

Kylo was sitting on metal chair

 

He frowned looking at you.  
“I didn’t even say your name. So I have no idea why you think I called for you.” He muttered and tried to get up but it only caused a loud hiss from him.

 

You nodded.

 

“Don’t, Master Kylo. You need to rest now.”

 

You approached him, offering your arm to him for a support.

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

Carefully, your wrapped arm around his waist letting him lean his weight on you.

“At last, they put work on you… not on this idiot Hux like they did once.” He muttered looking down at you.

“It’s better to have my student by my side.” He explained when both of you got to his chamber.  
Kylo slowly sat on his bed and took deep, heavy breath.  
“So… you are taking care of me… you know what it means?”

You stand with arms crossed behind your back.

 

“I think I do, my Master.”

 

The truth was you weren’t even sure what he was expecting from you.

 

“Do you need something now, Master? If not, I’ll leave you alone so you will be able to rest.”

“Since when you are so… serious? I always have seen you with a smile on your face.” He said watching you carefully.

 

“Don’t worry… I won’t bite, but you will have to undress me later.” Kylo smiled at you.

 

Your brow slowly was raised as a grimace of disbelief crept onto your face.  
“Undress you, Master….?” You asked as you weren’t sure if you had understood him properly.

 

Immediately, you blushed, because you indeed thought about other things.  
“Ah. Yes. Yes, my Master.”

 

You nodded slightly and left him alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was late in the night and you were already sleeping, when a sudden thought has woken you up.

 

“I FORGOT ABOUT KYLO!” You squeaked to yourself getting dressed as fast as possible.

 

When you were ready, you ran to his bedroom hoping he won’t order to kill you for your absentmindedness.

 

Kylo was sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing only his boxers.  
His bandages were soaked with his blood and it started to leave stains on his sheets.

“Shit…” you whispered under your breath, slowly closing the door behind you as you entered his room.

 

At first, you unpacked little bag where you had bandages and rest of hygiene measures.

 

You carefully cut his bandage open taking it off and throwing it in the trash can. Pressing your smooth hands against his stomach, you started cleaning the wound

 

“You have warm and soft hands.” He whispered.

 

“But you forgot about your master. Wait… I will help you.” Kylo muttered and laid in a position more comfortable for you. “Now, do your job.”

 

You didn’t say a word not wanting to drive him mad.

 

Using the fact he was half asleep, you’ve done your job deftly.

 

His body made a huge impression on you. His every muscle was well-outlined, his skin was so warm yet rough.

 

Kylo smiled at your touch and purred loudly. “Why so quiet. You always have a lot to say, Y/N.” He said, watching what were you doing.

 

You were so gently with him like no one before, Kylo felt very good by being with you.

 

You smiled at him briefly.  
“My supervisor made me a huge reasoning about my bad attitude. I am not allowed to talk with you, Master, taking you are the high with your rank among us all.”

 

“I wanna remind you that you are MY student. What means I am your supervisor and I never said anything about your attitude.” Kylo explained and hissed loudly.  
“So sorry, Master.”

 

You pressed too strongly on his wound and it started to bleed again. Using a gauze, you quickly cleaned the wound trying to be as subtle as it was only possible. Shortly after the new bandage was wrapped around his stomach.  
“Thank you, now the other wound.” He pointed on his face.

 

You hesitated for a second but moved closer to him taking his face in your hands.

 

“Now slowly…” You carefully turned his head aside to change the bandage. “It looks much better than the one on your stomach, Master.”

 

“That’s good… but it hurts more than one on my stomach.” He admitted.  
After you were done with his face, Kylo looked at you. He wrapped a hand around your nape and looked into your eyes.

 

In the first reflex, you wanted to pull away, but you stopped yourself.  
“Sometimes I have a feeling that you think I am stupid.” He muttered and then pulled you into a deep kiss.

 

You blinked, but there was no way to escape.

 

And when his rough lips crushed on yours, something has broken deep in your soul.

 

You gave the kiss back, full of passion and tenderness.

You just wanted this moment to last forever.

 

Kylo broke the kiss and looked at you, he only smiled softly and kissed your neck.

“You know, I am happy that medical team ordered you to take care of me…” He said before another kiss.

 

The truth was you have wanted it since you started to work for First Order. And then they had assigned you to Ren’s crew. It was like a fulfillment of dreams.  
You pressed the hand to his chest and pushed him back onto pillows, then you leaned down and kissed his neck.

 

Kylo laughed softly. “Someone is really eager. Good girl.”  
He purred and moved hands behind his head, enjoying the feeling.

 

You slowly got on top of him, still pressing kisses to his neck. You slowly moved to his jawline and then to Kylo’s lips, gently sucking on the bottom one.  
Kylo growled kissing your lips.

 

“Come on… don’t play with me, little one.” He purred and moved his hand into your hair grabbing them strongly. “Better don’t even try to play with me.”  
“I am not playing with you, Kylo.”

 

You kissed him again reaching hands to the fabric of his boxers.  
Kylo watched your every little move.  
“I love your hands… so soft.” He whispered.

 

For a while, you were playing with the fabric of his underwear, only to slipped hand beneath them while kissing him deeply.

“I have wanted it so badly, Master.”  
He growled loudly into the kiss.  
“Not only you little one.” Kylo whispered, playing with the hem of your shirt, he grabbed it firmly and ripped it off of you.

 

You hummed feeling like your body was getting tensed.  
You briefly ran fingers along his shaft looking him in the eye.  
Then, you leaned down to him pressing your chest against his, to give Kylo a room to undone your bra.

 

Kylo let out a quiet moan when your hand got into contact with his hard shaft. He moved his hands behind you and undone your bra without a problem, then he threw it onto the floor.

 

Suddenly Kylo threw you on the bed and got on top of you, grabbing your throat. “What shall I do now..?” He whispered looking into your eyes.

 

You smiled at him and moved your head aside giving him access to your neck.  
“Anything you want to, Master Kylo,” your voice was subtle when you encouraged him to action.

 

“Oh really… anything I want?”  
His hand slowly traveled down your stomach right to your pants. “Good that you sleep without panties.” Kylo laughed shortly and pushed his hand under your pants.

 

Kylo rubbed your clit before pushing three of his long fingers inside you, he was looking directly into your eyes.

 

You blushed at his words.  
“How do you know that I sleep without them?!” You giggled nervously.  
Your head rolled back onto pillows when he filled your core with his fingers. You were groaning loudly, slowly you bucked hips for more friction.

 

“Just my intuition, my love.” He whispered and pushed his fingers deeper and harder into you.  
After few thrusts, Kylo removed fingers from you and quickly took off your and his pants.  
He looked at you with a smile and pushed himself deep inside you without any warning.

 

Your hands clenched at the sheets as he drove himself into you.  
You couldn’t help and you screamed his name spreading your legs wider for him.  
“Oh Lord…” You gasped loudly and immediately moved a hand between you two to rub yourself.

 

Kylo grabbed your hand and moved both of your hands over your head. He holds both in place using one of his hands. “Better stay like this.” He growled.  
Kylo moved his hips forward, thrusting into you slowly at first, but started to pick his pace up.

 

Soon, he was fucking you furiously.

 

You were groaning with each thrust, you tried few times to free your hands.  
“I need to touch you, please!” You begged wrapping legs around his hips to deepen the moves.

 

“You really want this?” He purred before kissing your neck, pushing himself even deeper into you.

 

“Fuck, sure I do, Kylo!” you rose a bit to kiss his neck.  
“I’m your fucking Master!” Kylo yelled loudly, grabbing your throat and squeezing it hard.

 

He let go of your hands, so you used the possibility and embraced him tightly, scratching his back roughly.

 

“Fuck, harder!” You moaned loudly barely breathing as he squeezed your throat.  
Kylo moaned and looked into your eyes.  
He kissed you deeply. “You are so tight… You gonna make me cum soon.” Kylo muttered between kisses.

 

“For sure… But… Not like that..” You whispered and used all the strength to roll on top of him, still having him buried in you.

 

You put hands on his chest to support yourself, then rocked your hips back and forth, moaning and panting.

 

He was right. You were tight as fuck, and he was so huge, filling you perfectly.  
Kylo growled loudly moving his hips softly, letting out loud moan.  
“Fuck… I am close, little one…” He gasped.

 

“I am too” you moaned loudly and rocked your hips for him.  
Kylo growled deeply and pushed into you as deep as he could to fill you with his cum.  
He purred softly. “Soo good.”

 

You yelled, nuzzling to his neck.  
“Thank you, Master Kylo.”  
You ran fingers along his chest kissing his jawline as he was still filling your core with his member.

 

“Now, get up and dress yourself.” Kylo said coldly throwing you off of him and getting up from bed slowly. He sighed heavily and slowly pulled on his boxers.  
You blinked in disbelief. Second, before he was the sweetest man you’ve ever met, and now he turned cold.

 

“Like… Now?” You were in shock that you only pulled his quilt more to your chest.  
“Why?”

 

“Like right now.” He growled. “You are leaving my chamber immediately.” Kylo explained looking at you with his cold gaze.

He took your clothes into his hand and threw them on you without a single word.  
With fear in your eyes, you grabbed them getting dressed fastly.

 

“Wait. I don’t get something?” You mumbled pulling your trousers up. “Why are you like this? I thought you enjoyed it.”

 

“I enjoyed playing with a woman that thought she will find love here.” He smiled sarcastically looking into your direction. He walked closer to you.  
“Time to grow up and get wise, come one, little one. There is no place for love here and there is no time for it either. You are not gonna rule my heart and get a cozy place by my side.” He said with his deep voice.  
“You just showed me how weak you are. You aren’t my student anymore. Since this moment you are Hux’s assistant. I don’t need such a weak student.”

 

You buttoned your shirt feeling rage hitting your core.  
“Yea. I knew someone like you can only use other people for entertainment.” You crossed arms over your chest. “But don’t worry. I take it. Like my Master wishes!” You bowed head theatrically.  
Knowing it can bring death on you, you smiled at him widely, only to slap his cheek strongly.  
“Asshole!” You growled moving to the door, and you stopped before you left. “And. Well. At least Hux knows how to satiate a woman.”  
After these words, you left.

 

Kylo grabbed your arm and pulled you closer, he wrapped his hand around your throat.

 

“Listen to me, you little scum… You are no one here. You can die with one snap of my fingers and no one will care. So better watch out what you are saying. Beside, Hux… He said you are an easy slut, we had a bet who will fuck you first… and I won.” He laughed softly. “Don’t pretend, that you are someone when you are an ordinary stray whore.” He said and pushed you away.

 

“So now I am a whore, right?” You jerked out of his grasp. “Well. I would rather be a cheap whore than a murderer who killed father because of mental instability.”

 

Kylo even didn’t react to your words. He only put hands behind his back and returned to his chamber.

 

“Yes! Run! It’s the only thing you can do, little prick!” You yelled at him, not really paying attention to the fact few guards were observing you.


	2. A blissful threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make Kylo jealous, you are coquetting with Hux. You will have an opportunity to meet him in more intensive way. But, of course, Kylo can read your mind…

Few days have passed.

Because of the way Kylo had treated you before, you were shunning him as much as you could.

Of course, few times you both passed each other. Without any word. Even without a single glance. But it made you feel comfortable somehow. You didn’t have to deal with his mood swings at least.

Hux pushed you with his shoulder while you were sitting in the canteen.

“Could you be so polite and start to listen what am I saying?” He muttered looking at you with a frown. “Make yourself useful and go to Kylo. I have the important report for him, but I don’t have the patience to deal with that man.”

He gave you report and walked away like nothing happened, looking over his shoulder.  
“Better do this quick.”

The folder with report was red and rather big.

You raised your head to throw Hux angry glance.

“Yea. Of course. I have to do everything in behalf of you, because you’re too lazy to do a single thing.”

Loud sigh left your mouth.  
“I’ll do this.”

Hux only sighed heavily.  
“Learn some respect, child. Just won’t hurt your knees, when you will get to his chamber.” He said with sarcastic tone, then left the canteen.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo was sitting in his room waiting for any pieces of information.

He looked surprised when he saw you in the door

“Ah! Hux’s loyal scum. How’s new work?” He asked, smiling meanly.

You pretended to not hear what he has said.

“You report is ready, sir.”

You put the folder on his desk, not even looking at him

“I hope those are a good news.” Kylo said and got up from his seat.

He walked to you and put a finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“Not so eager anymore? I thought you enjoyed it..” He purred.

“Fuck off.”  
You mumbled under breath took step back. “Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Kylo grabbed you by hair to hold your head in place, he looked into your eyes.

“First, show me some respect. Second, stop lying to yourself. We both know what do you want. We know how it will end.” He said wrapping arms tightly around you. Every visit in his chamber ended like this, no matter what, he was always acting in the same way.

His eyes were full of anger and you saw it.

You turned head aside.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, sir,” you said looking at the wall and focusing yourself on muting your emotions.

“Listen… I can feel it.” He had his arms wrapped around your waist.

Brunette muttered softly getting closer to your neck. “I still like your scent, you know… the scent of sweet naive girl…”

Kylo looked at you.  
“Your heart is pounding every time you get closer to me… and you tell me to ‘fuck off’… that’s rude, little one.”

You resisted

“Leave me alone. You kow nothing about me.”

Your hands clenched into fists.

“I know more than you know, little one. Now go back to work.” Kylo released you from his grasp.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hux was waiting at you.

“Finally! How are your knees?” Man asked with a smile.  
“If I can be honest. When I saw you the first time I thought you have more self-respect… You should take a real man. Not the unstable leader.” He muttered.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

Walking next to him, you were focused on the corridor. But you good knew what he was talking about.

“Come on… stop pretend that you are so hard to get.” He muttered rolling eyes.

Hux looked at you. “My people are celebrating because of destroying resistance base. Maybe you should relax? With me?” He asked offering his arm. “What would you say?”

The need of revenge on Kylo was too huge for you to stop, so you nodded slightly.

“Yea. Right. Well. Yes. With a pleasure.”

“Pleasure by my side, Y/N.”

He walked with you into the control room.  
“I never was a fan of it. They only get distracted.” Hux winced looking at his people.  
“But at last I can spend some time with you.” He admitted with soft smile.

“I see, Hux” you smiled a bit at him. “So. What’s now?”

He shrugged.  
“We will wait till…”  
Before Hux could finish his sentence, Kylo entered the room.

He looked at everyone, frowning.  
“At last for once you all were usefull.”

Hux rolled his eyes.  
“As always. He talks like he is the one that did whole job.” He muttered to you.

You gave a little nod.

“Exactly. He behaves like he would be a Supreme Leader.”

You patted Hux’s back.

“I think you would be better than him.”

“I… Thank you.” Hux only nodded.

Kylo walked to two of you.  
“Since when YOU are celebrating… With her?” He asked looking at Hux but pointing at you.

“Since I know, how to treat a woman. Not like someone is treating us.” Hux smiled sarcastically and pulled you closer.

You were glad. Seeing the grimace on Kylo’s face made you strangely satisfied with yourself.

“Hux. Can you help me with reports? I have to finish them, but I am not sure how.”

You grabbed him by palm.

He squeezed your hand. “Of course, with pleasure, Y/N.”

Hux left room with you.  
You both could hear how angry Kylo was screaming at everyone.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH! Go back to work!”

Hux only laughed at this.

“I love to annoy him.”

“After his last behavior towards me, I found this pretty funny to make him angry. He is like a blind child. In control.”

You winked at him and left his hand.

“And where are you going little one?”  
He grabbed you by palm and pulled you closer.  
“You won’t run away so easily.” Hux smiled at you.

You bit lower lip, wrapping arms around his neck and getting on you tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry. I am always around.”

You winked at him and walked away, to go back to work.

Hux walked to you and wrapped arms tightly around your waist.  
“Now you won’t get rid of me.” He purred softly into your ear.

You giggled and turned around to look him in the eye.

“Oh really?”

With a corner of the eye you saw how Kylo was leaving a main room. You were sure he saw you and Hux.

“Of course you won’t.” Hux smiled.

Kylo stopped and looked at two of you, frowning.

“Sir, do you need something?” You asked viciously looking at Ren over Hux’s shoulder.

Kylo only walked away.

Hux looked behind and then back to you.  
“Let’s go to my chamber or better no… Too many guards on our way there..”

You nodded with soft smile.  
“Come to visit me at evening. I will be waiting.” You said and then walked away.

In a little, softly-lit bedroom, you’re on a average sized bed. You’re freshly showered, nude, and just a bit softly squirmy from anticipating what will happen next. You lied there for a bit, at times rubbing yourself for a moment. It was when Hux arrived.

“General Hux, I was sure you’ll come.”  
Your voice was soft like never before.

He entered without knocking, being sure of himself. He got undressed and quickly joined you on the bed. Without a word, Hux lied down beside you on your left and gently caressed you, starting at knees and gradually tracing your whole body, increasing your delighted squirming.

A few kisses later he pulled you toward himself with firm strength and determination, yet always gently. Mostly on his back but somewhat leaning toward you, Hux directed your hips onto his so that your left buttocks covered his crotch entirely. With his left hand he pulled your left leg around his left leg, then pushed your right leg sideways to be flat against the bed. He continued to pull a bit here and push there, bringing your hips a bit more up on his, his right hand cupping your right buttocks at times, rubbing your crotch.

“Y/N, you’re fucking beautiful,” Hux whispered.

He rubbed you a bit more between the legs, wiggled his fingers wherever they might be, shifted a bit now and then for effect, to find just the right spot for himself to settle in, then he caressed your torso, breasts and face with his left hand. He kissed your face then paused.

Kylo walked in the room.

Ren walked around the bed, leant across it and kissed you, first on the neck, then the right nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth and rolling it with his teeth for a moment. Then fully on your lips, tasting and inhaling you.

He leant back, put his right middle finger on your lips, you wanted to suck it into you, but Kylo quickly slipped it out, and traced a line down your center - chin, to neck, to sternum, to belly, between your lips. He slided it into you while whispering softly.  
“Be still, Y/N.”  
He knew this was a challenge for you, but one that you willingly accepted.

Kylo held it inside you, not moving, and instructed you to demonstrate your muscles. As you did, his initial response was firm.  
“That is not enough. I know that you can do better … I’ve felt it.” You closed your eyes and squeezed tighter, imaging his cock instead of his finger.

You were eager for more. The novelty of the situation, the posture of your hips pushed up yet supported, the attentions and arousal of Kylo and Hux gave you new levels of excitement. With Hux beside and below you, and with Kylo so tantalizingly near and above, you looked Kylo in the eye and quietly begged. “Please.”

Kylo sent a questioning look to Hux who nodded. Hux pushed his hand deeper under you. He also firmly pushed your legs farther apart, almost uncomfortably. With his left hand keeping you legs apart, Hux used his right hand to tease into readiness wherever he could reach.

Kylo, enjoying watching you try to stay still while you were beginning to uncontrollably squirm and moan, reached down and petted you body, keeping intentionally away from where Hux was touching.

Kylo bent down and gave you a few long, full-tongue licks along all of your pussy that sent you into a delicious, creamy, thrilling orgasm. One more quick lick followed by a little slap on your heated, ready pussy, then Kylo looked into your eyes.  
“You’re incredibly tasty, Y/N. I needed that.”

Hux continued to hold your legs apart and pushed you up a bit further. Kylo positioned himself in front of your spread legs, got himself ready and in a strong stance, then leant forward to enter you.

Kylo entered you in one, agonizingly slow, deep, powerful motion.

Hux shifted his hips slightly. You gasped and shuddered as Hux pushed into your ass. His hands on your sides, fingers curved around to hold your nipples. Lips on the back of your neck. Kylo reminded you to be still, to enjoy all of the sensations, the hardness within you. The strong men below and above you. The pinching nipples. Hux’s teeth on your shoulders and the back of neck. Kylo’s lips and breath dancing with hers.

“Oh God..” You could only mumble quietly enjoying the pleasure.

Kylo started to move his hips. Slowly withdrawing until just the tip remained. Your eyes were closed as you absorbed the feelings. The smell. The sound of moist bodies moving with each other.

While Ren held himself just barely inside of your quivering pussy, Hux slowly pulled out until he too had only the tip of his cock inside. They both felt your muscles contract as you tried to pull, to will them both back into you.

You whimpered just a bit.

Suddenly you imploded as you felt both men thrusted deeply, filling you beyond fulfilling. They were simultaneous in their plunge and withdraw. Plunged and withdrawed. You lost sense of time. Of connection with gravity as you were suspended between the two.

A whisper from Kylo brought you back for just a moment until you realized that it was a signal for Hux, and in an instant the rhythm had shifted, with one sliding inside you deeply as the other pulled back.

“Fuck! Fuck, it’s so good! Fuck me harder!” You grunted loudly rubbing your clitoris.

And you were off again. Nearly floating above yourself as you orgasmed over and over. Your body moving in sync with theirs. Breathing as one, thrusting as one.

It didn’t take long before Kylo and Hux reached their peaks, too.

Kylo was first, cumming deep inside of your clenching pussy.

“Fuck!” Ren leant down to suck on your pulse point, riding his orgasm off.

Hux was second, but before he came, he slipped out of your ass and pumped over his length, rolling you a bit. Seconds later, he erupted his load on your belly.

Hux kissed your nape as you panted deeply trying to catch a breath.

You weren’t expecting something like this to happen.  
You knew subconsciously, that Kylo will join you since he could read your mind. But it was way too much from what were you expecting.

When Kylo slipped out, too, you rolled on the bed, covering tour figure with quilt.

“How did you like it, Y/N?” Kylo asked, dressing his boxers on.

You took deep breath and were about to answer, but were cut by Hux’s kiss.

“Great.” You managed to whimper.

It didn’t take long for three of you to fall asleep.  
Your head rested on Hux’s chest while Kylo had his arm wrapped around your waist, spooning you.

Sleep came fast, and the last thing you remembered was Kylo’s whisper.

“I think I fell for you, Y/N.”


	3. Rescue me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo leaves you for few days alone on his ship because of his duties. You’re in charge on his behalf, but Hux, who still bears a grudge towards you, is planning something. What will happen? And who will survive?

Everything has changed.

Few weeks after common night with Hux and Kylo, and you started to be treated like one of the most important persons of First Order. Soldiers were listening to your commands, complying without complaining.

You were glad about new situation, however Hux’s attitude became even more nasty then it was before. Reddish man was levering every single of your decisions. Struggling with it everyday was tiring, but you swore to yourself you won’t give up and give him satisfaction.

“I told you to watch out what are you doing. You aren’t a boss here.” Hux muttered looking at you.

“One night and you think you can give orders to MY people?” Hux muttered and pulled you closer to him.  
“You know that such an action will require something extra from you, Y/N.” Reddish man growled into your ear.  
Hux good knew you were more into Kylo and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to keep you only for himself.

His plan was to torment you until you will completely under his control but for now he was failing miserably.

“Fuck off, Hux,” you threw him a cold glance as you passed him away at the corridor. “I bet you’ve heard what our Supreme Leader said. I am a commander now.”

Increasing your speed, you were walking ahead, not even looking back to meet his glance.

Hux frowned looking at you with a cocked brow.  
“How dare you talk to me like that?! Already forgot about the night that we spent together. I bet everyone heard you screaming my name! You easy, cheap slut!” He yelled after you.

Man rubbed his nose.  
“We will see who will be in charge soon. Who the hell she thinks she is. I will make sure to show her what her place really is..” Hux said to himself walking down the hallway.

As soon as you came back to your room, you threw all folders you were handling on the desk, and you flopped down on bed sighing heavily.

You were tired with all those mean things Hux and his people were talking about you.

Kylo quietly entered the bedroom and walked to your bed, his rough hands slowly were wrapped around your nape, starting to massage it gently.  
“You are not gonna say goodbye to yours Supreme Leader?” He murmured in a deep voice of his.

Black haired man leant down to kissed your neck and shoulder gently. “How do you feel in your new role, my love?”

You shivered at the sudden touch. Slowly turning your head to face him, you enjoyed the touch of his hands.

"What? What are you talking about?” Almost immediately you rose from bed looking at him in shock.  
When he asked of your new role, you rolled eyes. “Could be better. You know. Hux.”

Kylo sighed heavily shaking his head.  
“Little one, you have to listen to me more carefully. I told you yesterday that I have something important to do and I will be gone for few days. That’s why you are in charge now.”

Man slowly put a hand to your cheek caressing it with his thumb.  
“Don’t worry about them. Hux is just a jealous snake but he nor his people won’t hurt you. I promise you this, you can trust me, right?” Kylo assured you, and then kissed your lips passionately.

You kissed him passionately pressing your whole body to his form.  
“Oh. Yes. Right.” You nodded nestling to his chest.

You felt so secure in his strong arms that you wanted this moment to last forever.

“I can see how he looks at me. It’s awful… Like at a pray..”

Kylo laughed deeply.  
“You know, first woman, first crush… It can really corrupt man’s mind.” He explained and looked at you, licking his lips.

“I love your new outfit, it suits you very well. My little Miss Supreme Leader.” Kylo bit his lips  
“What a shame that I need to leave you alone… I would like to see how easy it’s to take it off from you. Let me make this outfit looks even better.”  
He slowly took off his big scarf and wrapped it around your neck.  
“Now, you look even better. I need to go for now, my love.” Kylo said before kissing your forehead.

You shivered softly at his touch. It felt like in heaven when he was around, complementing you and making sure you feel truly special.

You nuzzled to his scarf inhaling his scent with closed eyes.

“You can be sure I’ll do everything to make you proud, Supreme Leader.” You bowed head gracefully. “May the force favor you.” You whispered climbing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Kylo smiled at your kiss.  
“With you too, my love. I can’t wait until I will be back.” He kissed the top of your head holding your cheek.  
After these words, he left your bedroom.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hux was sitting in his chair, thinking.  
You were just a woman that randomly joined The First Order and now… You were even more important than he was! It was a madness for him.  
“Can’t just leave it like this… I need to take care of her before Ren’s return.” He was talking to himself, looking at the wall.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next day after Kylo’s departure, you were leading a meeting. The most important persons in First Order joined. In a large chamber, you all were sitting, talking and discussing about next steps you shall make to stop the rebellion. “So. Is everything clear?” Your voice was firm as you rose from your chair.

“I have one thing.” Hux said raising from his seat.

He watched you for a while. “My question is… Why we all should listen to you?”

Hux smiled at you and looked around, he was proud of himself. He knew that his plan was beginning here and now.

With a cold glance and not showing any emotions, you measured him with a single glance.

“I’m here on behalf of our Supreme Leader. Everything I’m doing shall be taken as his words, don’t forget about it, General Hux.”

“That’s true, but I want to remind you that some of us feel deeply offended by his choice. He had chosen a normal woman over a highly experienced generals and commanders.”  
Hux said loudly looking around. Others only nodded looking at you. “As for me it has only shown how weak our leader is… of course, it can be fixed really easily.”

You cocked brow slowly, your chin went up a bit as you bit inside of your cheek. “What do you mean, General Hux?” You were afraid what you could hear in a response, but this question had to asked.

“Nothing scary.” Reddish man snapped his fingers.  
Suddenly two guards grabbed your arm and pulled you away from your place.

“Gentlemen!” Hux slowly took your place. “I can promise you that she will disappear. Without consequences for any of you.”

Other members of the meeting started to talk to each other, but they finally agreed on Hux’s idea.

Man slowly walked to you and took your face into his hand. “If I can’t have you… No one will, it will be a pleasure to see the Supreme Leader crying because his "girlfriend” had a small but deadly accident.“

You jerked, but grasps of guards were strong enough to keep you in place.

As he touched your face you struggled to turn head around, as far from his reach as it was possible.

"You won’t do this, Hux. Even if I’ll die, Kylo will kill you either.” You growled through clenched teeth.

Not being sure what to do, you spitted on his face trying to kick onto his crotch.

Hux wiped his face and sighed.  
“Simpleton… as usual. You see, gentlemen? This woman is supposed to be our Leader when Kylo Ren is gone. Pathetic.” Man waved his hand. “Take this slut away. You two know where.”

Guards only nodded and dragged you out of the room.

You were struggling and screaming, but no one came to help you.

With heart beating fast in your chest, you were expecting the worst.

“Where are you taking me?!”

“We have our orders from General Hux.” One of the guards said before hitting you in the face to knock you down.

They dragged you to the bottom of the ship and threw you into small, dark chamber that was prepared for you early.

You woke up in your prison.  
You curled up in a ball in the corner of cell. Your knees were pulled close to your chest.

You couldn’t do much. You looked around but there was literally nothing for use to use to defend yourself.  
Sobbing, you were awaiting.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hux entered chamber after some time.

“Hey, don’t cry, little one. You knew it was coming, I am not a toy you can play with..” He said and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
“Don’t try anything, sweetheart. You are so beautiful when you are helpless.”  
Reddish man stroked your hair purring.

You were struggling viciously, you promised yourself that no matter what you won’t give up without a fight.

You hit his chest with hands clenched in fists, your voice was nothing more but whisper.

“Let. Me. Go.”

He grabbed your hands and with his whole strength pinned you to the wall.  
“You will stay here for my pleasure… and your Kylo will think you are dead. Then… it will be easier for me to take his place after that. Now, let’s see how ‘strong’ you are, little one. Such a shame I have to ruin such a beautiful face.” Hux said with sadness before hitting you in the face few times.

“It was nice to see you again, sweetheart.” After those words he left.

You didn’t know how much time has passed. You lost timing.

Days seemed to last forever. Your routine now was suffering and living with constant sense of threat.

Nights were the worst, since Hux and his subordinates were busy during the days. It was only moment when you could 'rest’, by closing eyes and dreaming of Kylo and safe place in his arms.  
But at nights… You were nothing but a whore then. At least they all were treating you like that.

You weakened quickly, after few days without food.  
Hux was generous, however. He was making sure you have fresh water to drink. Always. How cute from his side.

Few floors above your head stuff also weren’t colorful.  
Hux triumphed and Kylo was mourning your death.

Bereavement has completely destroyed him. He was in shock that you were gone and that such a thing could destroy HIM.|  
He was the Supreme Leader, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t be weak, but somehow lack of you by his side drained him out of everything.  
Kylo felt so lost and alone, even more than before.

This weird state of Supreme Leader was visible to everyone from ship’s crew.  
Kylo wasn’t leaving his chamber and everyone were doing what Hux ordered them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

One day a little black droid found it’s way to your prison.

Weird noises have woken you up from trance.

You struggled to keep your eyes open as you crawled to the bars and drew hand out between them.

“Hello…?” You managed to mumble. “Is anyone here? Help…”

Droid let out few robotic sounds but it was definitely curious, so it moved even closer to you.

“Help.. Find… Find Supreme Leader.. Bring him here.. Please..”  
You put palm on droid’s head, desperately looking for a button of recording.

When you found it, you pushed the button and recorded your voice, having hope that Kylo was back at ship.

Little droid listened to your order and quickly headed to Kylo’s chamber.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo was deeply surprised when he spotted robot in front of his door.

“What are you doing here…?”

Droid simply started to play the record.

Kylo couldn’t believe that he heard your voice again. He was happy and terrified at the same time. You were dead, how could he hear you? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

“Lead me to her! NOW!” He yelled and ran after the little robot.

At this point you were lying in the cell, on dirty ground. All you could do was praying for death.

Last thing you remembered before losing consciousness was the heavy tread of boots nearby.

Without thinking, Kylo used his lightsaber to open doors.

“Y/N? Y/N?! My love… who did this to you?!” He asked taking you into his arms.

Kylo felt huge relief by holding you in his arms again, but his heart died when he saw your face and your state.

“I will take you away from here.” Black haired man whispered before picking you up and taking you to the medical team.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

When you woke up he was sitting next to your bed, holding your hand close to his lips.  
“Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die…” He was whispering over and over again.

Kylo looked up immediately. “Y/N… My love, my whole world. You are back with me.” He said and kissed you gently, stroking your cheek.

He looked at your face, his finger tracked scar on your lips that you received during this few awful days.

“Who… Who did this to you, my love?” Kylo asked looking you into eyes. His voice was firm and cold like never before.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks.  
And only one word left your lips.

“Hux.”

Your palm looked for his blindly, and when you found his palm, you squeezed it tightly.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Kylo.” You asked.

Kylo looked at you and kissed you.  
“I won’t do anything stupid, my love. He will get what he deserved… I am Supreme Leader and NO ONE will touch MY woman. I will be back soon. You are in good hands.” After these words, black haired man left room.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

“HUX!”  
Kylo roared loudly entering the control room where general was supposed to be found.

Man’s eyes were full of rage, both hands curled up in fists so hard, that his leather gloves were creaking.

Hux raised his head from pile of papers, he pecked his lips.

“Ren. I’m glad to see you, too. What do you want this time?” Hux rubbed his chin cocking brows in wry grimace.

Kylo raised his hand only to use the force to choke and pull reddish man closer.

“Did you really think I will never find her? My woman is alive and you were the one that hurt her. You will pay for it.”

Kylo looked around at other workers.  
“You all! Now look and learn what happens, when you do something against me! The Supreme Leader!” Man yelled and then threw Hux onto floor.

Hux got up quickly rubbing his throat, he jumped on Kylo.

“You’re no one else but a child with bunch of complexes! You need to die!” Hux pulled a decorated dagger from behind his belt, man started to aim blows. “You also need to know…” he made jink to avoid being knocked down, “Your girl was screaming my name each night, crying like a fucking slut when I was fucking her!”

“But I became a Supreme Leader HERE!”  
He grabbed Hux’s wrist and twisted it in an unnatural way before grabbing his lightsaber and cutting it off with one quick move.

After that, he aimed a strong punch right into Hux’s face, knocking him down.  
“Better stay like this… or you will lose the second hand too.”

Hux was screaming at this point. He pressed his injured hand to chest sobbing.

“I would rather die than look how you’re leading us to defeat! You’re nothing, Ren! Like your father and grandfather!”

His coat was soaking from his own blood.

“My grandfather would kill you on the spot.” Kylo said and looked at guards. “Close him in the same chamber he had closed Y/N.” Man ordered and walked away.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Before Kylo returned to you, medical team transported you to his bedroom.  
You were back in your common bed.

Kylo entered bedroom after few minutes.  
“Y/N…” Black haired man said and joined you in bed.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Few weeks have passed fastly.

You were recovering, of course it was taking time, but Kylo was so helpful towards you. Your only duty was to rest and sleep as long as you have wanted.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

One night you couldn’t fall asleep since Kylo was late. You were always worried when he wasn’t arriving on time.

Kylo entered the bedroom and his gaze immediately fell onto you.

Thinking that you are asleep, Kylo went to the bathroom to take warm, relaxing shower.

Man growled loudly but happily as he felt warm water hit his tensed body.

Hearing shower running you bit your lower lip. It’s been quiet a while since last time you had sex with Kylo, so you decided to use the opportunity.

You got up getting undressed, then you went straight to bathroom, quietly joining him under the shower.

You wrapped arms around his solid form from behind nuzzling to his back.

“You’re late.”

Kylo smiled and stroked your hands.  
“I know, my love and I am sorry. I had a lot of stuff to do. How do you feel today?”  
He asked and turned himself around to look at you.

“I’m fine,” you sent him smile.

Your lips were pressed to his chest placing little kisses wherever you could reach.

“I missed you.”

He took your chin into his hand and kissed you passionately. “My girl… I won’t wait any longer…” Kylo simply picked you up, and walked with you back to bedroom.

He put you down, and pinned you to bed by your hands. “I love your body, I love you… How could I reject you earlier? I was such a fool.” Man whispered kissing your neck, traveling down your body.

Shivers were running down your spine by his every kiss. You arched your back as he was kissing his way down your body. Yes, that was all you have wanted.

“I missed you so badly..”  
You slipped hand into his wet hair.

Man smiled at you and kissed you deeply.  
“I miss you harder, my love. I thought I lost you.”

Kylo spit on his hand and rubbed your pussy.  
“You do realize I won’t be gently, sweetie? You are mine and I need that tight pussy around my rock hard cock.” He whispered into your ear.

The sensation was already building up in your abdomen. Panting, you gave him a nod.

“I know, Supreme Leader. I need you to mark your property.”

As he rubbed your pussy, you rolled head back.

“Good girl.”

Kylo turned you onto your stomach and pushed himself deep into you from behind. He was still for a bit letting you adjust to his size before his1 first hard thrust.

“Fuck… I missed this tight pussy. My girl… My own little slut.” Kylo whispered against your ear.  
He wrapped arm around your stomach, holding you tight.

You were helpless at his sudden thrust, so you only screamed his name loudly. The familiar feeling of being filled by his thick shaft was so pleasant. You laid upper part of your body down on pillows to support yourself from collapse.

“Dear Lord…” you mumbled squeezing sheets as you were trembling slightly.

“Yes, scream my name. Let everyone know to whom do you belong.” Kylo growled, thrusting deep and hard into you.

“I hope you’re gonna like this.”  
Dark haired man slowly rubbed your clitoris before slipping two of his long fingers into your already filled pussy.

You screamed louder shivering. The feeling of being filled to the brim was amazing.

You let him fuck your wet pussy as hard as he only wanted to.

“Oh, fuck!” You moaned loudly playing with your boobs. “Feels fucking amazing!

Kylo slipped out of you and turned you on your back only to thrust hard into you again.

He started to fuck you in unbearable pace while he was playing with your boobs and nipples.  
His lips were on your neck kissing and biting.

Kylo let out a loud moan and growl.  
"Fuck… so good, your pussy feels amazing.”

You wrapped legs around his waist, because of that he could penetrate you deeper.

Your hands were wrapped around his neck as you were kissing his jawline.

“Harder, Supreme Leader!” You scratched his back hardly.

Wet noises could be hear all around the room as he was pounding hardly into you.

Kylo did just like you asked him to.  
He started to thrust harder and deeper into you.

“Fuck… your Supreme Leader is gonna cum. Do you want your Master to cum deep inside that tight pussy?”

You were a mumbling mess beneath him, but you nodded slightly.

“I do, but not like that.”

With rest of strength you pushed him off of you and straight onto pillows. You took his hard throbbing shaft into your hands giving it few strokes. You were clinching hand in steady pace looking him in the eye. Then you leant down to take him deep into your mouth, at the same time tasting yourself on his cock.

Kylo watched you and moaned loudly closing his eyes.  
“Yes… yes, good girl. Suck you Master.” He hummed.

You were sucking on his cock for a while, and when it was throbbing hardly in your hand, you straddled him rubbing his tip along your dripping pussy.

Kylo sat up and grabbed your hips, he pushed you hard onto his cock.

“Fuck!” Kylo hissed and moaned loudly. “I love you… and I love your tight cunt. It’s only mine… just like you are.” He said before letting out another loud moan.

You wrapped arms around his muscular shoudlers pulling him closer into a tight hug as you were rocking your hips riding his cock.  
Your pussy was clenching around his cock and you felt upcoming climax.

“Kylo!” You couldn’t help and yelled his name rolling head back as you reached your peak.

“Yes! Fuck!” Kylo growled, biting your neck, leaving marks there.

He thrusted few more times before cumming deep inside your pussy, screaming your name.

You were hugging him for a long moment, then you pressed his chest strongly forcing him to lay down on bed. Still straddling him and having him in you, you laid down on his chest kissing his jawline and trembling all over your body.

Kylo was panting deeply, he only looked at you and hugged you tightly.

“I love you, Y/N, never leave my side… please… stay with me until the end of your days…” He murmured nuzzling to your shoulder.

You didn’t respond, you only crushed your lips on his.

You rolled carefully and laid by his side, placing head on his strong chest. 

“Forever.”

You closed eyes smiling. You felt that many good things were ahead.


End file.
